Thunder Storm Amusement Park
by kingdomhearts37
Summary: The sonic team has done it again! Going out having fun! What will the sonic team do again?Couplings: SONAMY KNUXROUGE TIKAILS
1. The big news

**The Thunder Storm Amusement Park**

A/N: Be prepared for a fun story!

Summary: The sonic team's done it again, having fun!

--

Amy walks up to the phone on her wall and dials

321-1234 _ring ring_ Sonic picks up the phone. "Hello?" Says Sonic. "Hi!" Amy said. "I just won 7 tickets to Thunder Storm Amusement park" said Amy. "Really? Can I come? I've never been there" said Sonic. "Yes, I am inviting you, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Tails, me, and Tikal." "Well what about cheese?" "Well today's chao get in free day!" "Well, we will all meet at Noodles the restaurant." "Okay". "Meet you there. Bye." _sonic and Amy hang-up the phone_

The sonic team all meet up at Noodles. Okay Amy said. Amy counts off all of the people to make sure they all came. 2-3-4-5-6-7 okay everyone's here. Okay let's go.

The sonic team all get in the bus to the amusement park.

"I'm bore- Wow! Thunderstorm Amusement Park is so huge" Tikal says pointing at the map of the park in the brochures. "I know" says Sonic. "Will we get to ride the doom dip of dreadfulness?" said Tails. "Tails, I think that rides a little too old for you" says Knuckles. "Hey watch it; I take Tie-Kwon-Doe!" says Tails. "Ooo I'm so scared" said Knuckles. "Yeah, well you should be!" said tails. "Will you two cut it out?" Tikal and Rouge said in unison. "Wow that was weird" Tikal and Rouge said in unison. (Again). "Stop saying what I'm saying!" Tikal and rouge said in unison. (Again). (A/N Okay this is getting boring. zz.)

Shortly after the unison controversy, they arrive at TSAP. (Thunder storm amusement park) "Here we are crew" said Amy "Yay" everyone screamed with glee. "Everyone pick a partner, who you'll stick to until it's time to meet." said Amy "Wait, I have two questions, where will we meet, and may I use the restroom?" said Tails. "We will meet… let's say, how about, in the restrooms, and yes you may go but hurry! The fun is just about to begin!" Said Amy. Three minutes after Tails comes out. "Did you wash your hands?" Said Cream. "Maybe" Tails said.

Everyone picks their teams. Since there is an odd number, Cream gets stuck with cheese. Amy writes down all the teams' members on a note pad. This is what it says so far:

Sonic and Amy (Sonic had no choice but to be with Amy)

Tikal and Tails

Rouge and Knuckles

Cream and Cheese

"Okay everyone, have fun but be safe, oh and knuckles, DO NOT BLOW UP ANY ROLLER COASTERS!" said Amy angrily. "Oh man, that's no fun" said Knuckles

"I don't need your whining" said Amy. Knuckles gave her a slight smirk. "Well let's get going" Amy said, ignoring Knuckle's smirk.

--

Sorry guys, r & r! hearts


	2. Tails and Tikal

**The Thunder Storm Amusement Park**

A/N: Be prepared for a fun story!

Summary: The sonic team's done it again, having fun!

_Chapter 2: Tails and Tikal_

--

Tails and Tikal are on their way to the _Doom Dip of Dreadfulness _when they see a funnel cake stand. "Tikal you want a funnel cake?" said Tails. "Well I don't want to be rude" said Tikal. "It's okay, I brought plenty of money" said Tails. "No thank you, but we can get one after the ride". "Sounds good" said Tails.

Tails and Tikal run to the ride squeezing each others hand. "Maybe Knuckles was right" said Tails. "What are you, a scaredy cat?" "NO!" "Okay then let's go."

Tails and Tikal wait in line for about 5 minutes. They finally get on the ride. They get a blue car and they are slowly going up a HUGE hill. It took tails about 2 seconds up the hill to start screaming. Tails clenches Tikal's hand. "I'm scared" said Tails. "It's okay" Tikal said, giving Tails a kiss. Tails blushed!

_6 minutes later_,

They go down a huge dip and they both scream there heads off. They shortly go through a big loop, a corkscrew, and a big dip down again. In fact, they were probably going down 400 mph. Then, they finish the ride in a hard stop. They walk still feeling a little dizzy. "Hey maybe we can get a drink" said Tails "Yeah, hey, we still up for the funnel cake?" "Yes" "Okay let's go". They both feed the funnel cake to each other, and they both finish there drinks. They give each other a kiss and walk down to the bathroom where they're supposed to meet. "Hey where is everyone?" said Tikal. "I don't know" tails said looking at his watch. BAM! Then it hit them, they both realized they were way too early and still have more fun to go.

--

Next to come, Sonic and Amy.

--

Sorry guys, this chapter was short but if you have any suggestions for the next chapter, then tell me.

R&R!

Peace -hearts


End file.
